A water fitting is disclosed in EP-A-688.909. This water fitting has an electrical control system. A pipe has connections for hot water and cold water. In the pipe there is an adjustable mixing valve. Downstream of said mixing valve is a solenoid valve, the output of which empties into an arm with a water discharge mouthpiece. Also installed in the pipe is a proximity detector which automatically turns on the solenoid valve when a hand approaches the fitting.
An object of the invention is to achieve a safe and reliable installation and removal of the housing for maintenance. This object is accomplished by providing a water fitting having a sensor that registers the presence of a securing element and, when the securing element is removed, switches a valve to its closed position and locks the valve in the closed position.